A waitress is the Water Dragon Queen
by Amzimundo
Summary: The first chapter hasn't got many of the slayers characters doing anythig, just really background at the moment but im gonna make them more active later on...


The Water Dragon Queen and Xellos?

Hi Guys This is my first slayers Fan Fiction!! Please don't flame me too bad coz this is my first try at writing something like this…

****

Amelia: Hurting someone at their first try at something is against Love and Justice, I, Amelia wil tesla Sailoon will smite thee with the Hammer of Justice!!

****

Amzimundo: WHO asked you?

****

Amelia: Ummmmmm, no one… uoo…. *Amelia goes running offstage in terror*

****

Amzimundo: That's better… well shall we start acting Lina?

****

Lina: *Grumble* no…

****

Amzimundo: *holding Filia's mace* WHAT WAS THAT?

****

Lina: *backing away with big sweatdroop* nothing…. I think we should start right away…*Under breath* not…

****

Amzimundo: Good, Good. Now lets see… Amelia you can come back onstage if you shut up and stick to the script. XELLOS GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW! Or suffer the punishment L-Sama has in store for you.

****

Xellos: Yare, Yare, no need to get angry now.

Oh yer and I also don't own the rights to slayers *blows nose* I might one day when I win lotto ^_^

And I got Aqua's description off Slayers Interactive Story number 000241 http://www.geocities.com/SoHo/Museum/4728/si_000241.html

  
*******************************************************************

It was a dark and stormy night (I know it's not very original but it's the best I could come up with), the travellers were huddled around the large cackling fire, it was full of slumbering occupants who got caught in the storm while on their nightly drinking binge.

The Red-head at the fire groaned, "Stupid Storm, if it weren't for that I wouldn't be soooooo cold." There was an unnatural silence, only broken by the cackling of the fire and the snores of the blond guy.

She shivered even more as a cheerful voice broke it, "Well, it's really nice weather today isn't it?" The voice of the purple haired guy cut through the inn, waking everyone else up except the blond guy you saw near the fire earlier. 

This comment brought multiple groans from everyone here.

When this purple-haired guy had teleported into the Inn, you had immediately felt a strange presence, one opposite to your very nature.

The Redhead snapped at the voice without turning around, "What do you want Xellos, and if you say 'That's a secret', your dead meat!" replied a shaken and angry voice.

"Yare, Yare, your in a temper today, aren't you Lina." It was more of a statement then a question, but the man you now know as Xellos just got charred from head to toe from a fireball the redhead, no Lina, cast.

Xellos had had a friendly smile on when he teleported inside the inn now he has on a satisfied smirk, this is starting to freak you out because legend says only one race likes pain and suffering, mazoku's. This guy was definitely out of a legend, and a very famous mazoku at that. He was the mazoku that killed almost a whole clan of dragons… this guy is suppose to be scary, but funnily enough you don't feel scared, or impressed by his power.

Xellos turns to look at you with his eyes half open, and you can feel the power his gaze would have on other people. Instead you meet his eyes and smile, which startles him immensely, no human being could do that if he turned on his intimidating stare, and here is a mortal smiling at him like a friend. Xellos stares at you for a second longer with his eyes completely open, and his smile faltering for a moment, then he notices the eyes, the deepest sea blue…

"The Water Dragon Queen" was said in a whisper, all you know is that name sounded familiar and felt right for you. 

You shrug off the strange feeling that you are The Water Dragon Queen, and as all good waitresses do, you ask, "Can I take your order Mr. Xellos?" 

This is obviously not the reaction he was expecting, by the way he fell over. Oh well. you go over and help you next customer to a seat at a table and ask, "May I take your order Xellos?" a bit more forcefully when you see he has recovered a bit.

"U…um, I think I'll have a cup of tea please." (Amzi: I know Xellos is outta character but hey, how would you react when a goddess is asking YOU what you want…) Xellos replied a bit shaken up still, "Aqua, why are you acting strangely?"

"Umm, who are you calling Aqua?" you reply even though you feel a slight tug inside you, like your waking up after over 1000 years, you ignore it.

"You, your Aqua, The Water Dragon Queen." At those words you stop what your doing and stare at him blankly until you feel your self unwillingly chanting ancient words, to an ancient transformation spell.

Your height has increased almost four inches to an imposing 6 foot. Your hair has become blue and wavy. You now have an almost elven face, somewhat like your old one but with more delicate bone structure, pointed ears, and strange blue eyes. The most 'impressive' change of all has to be your body, the likes of which every Hollywood starlet would give (and has given) a fortune for. Your outfit has also changed. You are now in a light blue button-up shirt with the first three buttons undone, a navy blue leather corset, light blue form fitting pants, a black leather belt, and a pair of navy knee boots capped off with a midnight blue cape. (Big on blue, eh?) All in all, the changes are staggering. 

The whole in is gaping at you and your father (the innkeeper) is shaking uncontrollably at the sight of you and the redhead-no, Lina and her friends are staring at you wide eyed… The waitress who just finished serving them went through a massive change while the blond is still snoring softly.

Now your getting aggitated, people are staring at you, looking at your assets…all kinds, and you hate too much attention. You yell at everyone "WILL YOU STOP STARING AND GAWKING AT ME? You could at least be polite and buy me a drink." You add with a bit of thought. Immediately four guys walk over to the counter and buy lemonade, bear, red wine and apple cider, everyone else just turns back to what they were doing earlier.

*******************************************************

Well please tell me if you like it so far, if you spot any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them coz I'm new at this and I wanna get better at writing… I know there are more tallented writers out there who can help me and also don't forget to REVIEW… pretty please??

Xellos, Zelgadis, Lina, Amelia and Gourry ALL point to the review button and shout at the same time PLEASE REVIEW OR WE GET HURT LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS…

THANKS Amzimundo ^_^


End file.
